Don't let me go
by Ghadriel
Summary: Ça te secoue ? Ça te met la tête à l'envers ? Tu ne cesses de te dire que ta vie est un véritable bordel depuis qu'il a débarqué ? Mais malgré tout... Oui, malgré tout, tu ne peux te résigner à le laisser partir... C'est ce que Rhadamanthe pense chaque jours depuis qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur un certain Dragon des Mers.


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi. Masami Kurumada en est l'illustre auteur._

La pluie était en train de marteler le sol dans un bruit sourd, créant des petites flaques autour d'eux et même à leurs pieds. Mais aucun des deux hommes n'en avait que faire... Non, la seule chose qui importait en ce moment c'était de trouver n'importe quel moyen pour sauver cette histoire pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus comme des monstres. Enfin du moins... Lui, le devait...

-"Tu ne peux partir..."

-"Cite-moi une seule raison qui m'empêcherai de partir."

-"Je..."

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge du blond. Celle-ci se noua d'ailleurs. Son coeur semblait s'amuser à faire le marathon et des milliers d'abeilles semblaient avoir élu domicile dans ses oreilles...

Toutes ces sensations étaient tout bonnement horribles. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait ressenti ça de toute sa longue vie. Son cerveau réfléchissait à vive allure, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher n'importe quoi. Non, pas maintenant, l'enjeu était bien trop important. C'était leur relation... En cet instant, il risquait de tout foutre en l'air et leur bataille pour se faire accepter pendant tout ce temps n'aurait servi à rien.

-"Je vois que je t'inspire beaucoup..."

-"..."

Le cadet des gémeaux fit mine de partir, mais le Juge des Enfer lui attrapa le poignet. Ne pas le lâcher... Non, sinon, tout serai fini et ce fut bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaita. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable que tout se termine, pas après avoir fait mille et un stratagèmes pour faire en sorte que cet homme reste sien.

-"Lâche-moi..."

-"Kanon... Il ne s'est rien passé avec Valentine."

-"..."

Le corps du chevalier se tendit à l'entente de ce maudit nom, une grimace de colère prit place sur son visage. Ses poings se serrèrent, dans un mouvement brusque il tenta de faire lâcher prise au blond, mais ce fut sans compter sur le fait que celui-ci la resserra, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans la chair tendre.

-"Ne me repousse pas..."

Violemment, le plus jeune se retourna se tordant le poignet dans sa manœuvre. Mais, il n'en avait que faire... La douleur qu'il ressentait était minime par rapport au poids sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme était en train de craquer... Plantant ses océans dans l'or en fusion, il hurla.

-"Je ne te repousse pas ! Mais, je n'en peux plus là ! T'es le premier à me hurler dessus en disant que je ne fais aucun effort, mais tu ne m'aides pas ! Tu restes ce putain de mur impossible à briser ! T'attends quoi, Rhadamanthe ? Que je te supplie à genoux de t'ouvrir à moi ? Ou bien préfères-tu aller te lamenter dans les bras de ton cher serviteur ?!"

-"Arrête ça ! Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le sens de l'honneur m'est essentiel."

-"Je ne sais plus rien. Tu m'as complètement mit à l'envers."

Le Juge sourit légèrement en entendant cette phrase. C'était vrai que leur relation était loin d'être guimauve et toute rose. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou leurs cordes vocales s'affrontaient, ni le nombre de fois ou le temple des Gémeaux s'était mit à trembler sous leurs corps à corps intenses.

-"..."

-"Arrête de sourire, ça me donne envie de t'en coller une."

Comment voulait-il que le blond s'empêche de sourire en repensant à tout ces moments passés ? À la tête de Saga quand celui-ci les avait surpris dans la salle de bain à même le sol. À leurs disputes quotidiennes... Ou encore à leurs fou-rires inexplicables rien qu'avec un regard, une moue... Rire... Une chose que Rhadamanthe eu apprit aux côtés du chevalier d'Athéna. Avant, tout était morne et sans intérêt, personne n'aurait pu imaginer un jour que le blond puisse éclater de rire.

-"Tu ne peux pas partir... Sinon, je n'aurais plus personne avec qui me disputer."

-"T'as qu'a te rabattre sur tes spectres !"

-"Ils me sont tous soumis... À ton contraire. Ce qui d'ailleurs est encore une des raisons pour lesquelles tu ne dois pas partir."

Kanon arriva à défaire son poignet de l'emprise de son amant, lentement, il approcha son visage de celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Les yeux dorés étaient fixés sur les lèvres parfaites.

-"Même une fois en Enfers lorsque tu jugeras mon âme, ça ne sera pas encore le cas. Plutôt mourir et me perdre dans la pire de vos prisons."

-"..."

Le corps de Rhadamanthe vint littéralement de trembler de désir sous la voix envoûtante du chevalier. En cet instant précis, il se moquait bien de la pluie qui était occupée à mouiller tout ce qu'elle touchait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les mèches azurs qui se collaient contre le visage de son partenaire. Ses vêtements de civils qui moulaient ce corps qui lui faisait un effet de dingue dès qu'ils se frôlaient.

C'est donc, par prudence, que le blond recula d'un pas. Pour conserver sa raison. Parce qu'il su que Kanon pouvait encore partir à tout instant et ça, c'était impensable.

-"Alors ? Quoi d'autre ? Aucune de tes raisons n'a été valables jusqu'à présent."

-"..."

Les bras croisés, le cadet des gémeaux attendit, le regard remplit de colère, la patience est loin d'être son amie la plus proche... Le Juge réfléchit encore... C'était dingue depuis que le chevalier avait débarqué dans sa vie tout était devenu un bordel pas possible. Le contrôle parfait sur sa vie s'était complètement envolé ainsi que celui de ses émotions. À chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ça devenait toujours hors de contrôle...

-"J'attends..."

-"C'est bien une première..."

Les océans lui lancèrent des éclairs, sa patience était à l'extrême limite, si le blond continuait ainsi à se foutre de lui, ça allait mal finir... Mais, c'était plus fort que lui... Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux... Les petites piques et les remarques mal placées. Leur relation avait été construite sur la haine pour se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné par la suite.

-"..."

Un gros soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Juge des Enfers, un air sévère sur le visage, il attrapa les poignets de son amant pour l'attirer fermement contre son torse.

-"La seule et unique raison valable...Tu es à moi, c'est tout. Et tu peux me fusiller du regard tant que tu veux, tu m'appartiendras toujours que tu le veuilles ou non !"

-"T'es un grand malade !"

-"Ça te va bien de me dire ça alors que tu n'es pas mal dans le genre !"

Le plus jeune des deux se débattit mais sans compter sur la poigne solide de son amant qui le retint contre lui... Contre lui... Le jeune possesseur de la chevelure azur vint de constater ce fait qui embrase ses sens. Il pouvait sentir le parfum du Juge lui chatouiller l'odorat, ce parfum auquel, ses sens étaient drogués.

Le corps de son compagnon était brûlant malgré la pluie glacée qui ne cessait de tomber. Ce corps aux muscles si parfaits qu'il prenait plaisir à faire rouler sous ses doigts lors de leurs ébats. Ce corps contre lequel, il se blottissait discrètement pendant la nuit pour rechercher sa chaleur.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je partais vraiment ?"

-"Ce n'est pas ce que tu comptais faire jusqu'à maintenant ?"

-"..."

L'or en fusion capta les deux océans, chacun des regards exprimaient le même sentiment. Mais pour rien au monde, ils ne le diraient à voix haute. Trop de fierté les dévorant...

-"Tu restes ?"

-"Si, je dis non, tu serais bien capable de m'enlever pour m'enfermer quelque part."

-"Ce sera sans doute dans mes appartements à Caïna... Bien qu'Hadès-sama risque d'être fort mécontent que je ramène un invité surprise pour une durée indéterminée."

-"T'es vraiment sérieux ?!"

-"Pourquoi, je ne le serai pas ?"

Kanon secoua la tête. C'est que cet abruti de Juge serait vraiment capable de lui faire ce coup là ! Après tout, celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à l'emmener toute une journée hors du sanctuaire dans un endroit complètement perdu sans explications, pour ensuite lui lâcher d'un air parfaitement calme, qu'il avait envie de l'éloigner de tout le monde pour affirmer le fait que Kanon lui appartenait plus qu'à n'importe qui. Ce qui valu d'ailleurs une dispute assez violente celle-ci terminée par un ex-marina prit sauvagement sur un lit de mousse. À ce souvenir, ses joues prirent feu.

-"Tu es vraiment le roi des abrutis."

-"Ne me donne pas ce titre alors que tu corresponds toi-même parfaitement à ce poste."

Une poigne brusque qui saisit les mèches blondes pour les tirer en arrière, un regard azur flamboyant accompagnant le geste violent. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la Wyvern. Rapidement, il se dégagea de cette emprise désagréable pour ensuite plaquer violemment ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

Depuis le début, ça le démangeait. Chaque nerfs de son corps étaient parcourus de courants électriques et lorsque Kanon émit un léger gémissement et que son corps se pressa contre le sien. Sa raison fut sur le point de s'absenter.

N'en pouvant plus... En vitesse, le cadet des gémeaux saisit le bras de son partenaire et l'emmena au troisième temple, remerciant les Dieux que les occupants des deux premiers soient occupés.

Une fois arrivés dans la demeure des Gémeaux, Kanon n'hésita pas à emmener son amant dans sa chambre le poussant sur le lit, trempant les draps. Retirant à la hâte ses vêtements, son compagnon s'empressa de faire de même, se battant un peu contre les tissus collants d'eau, les envoyant un peu partout dans la petite pièce.

Une fois, tout les deux nus, l'ex-Marina s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses puissantes de son Juge. Ses mains se perdirent dans les mèches dorés mouillées et sa bouche partit à la conquête de la peau blanche qui recouvrait ce cou fin, mordillant doucement la chair tendre. Ce parfum qui enivrait tant ses sens vint lui chatouiller le nez... Un coup de langue, un petit mordillement, le corps qui frémit sous lui prouvait l'efficacité de ses mouvements.

Les mains du blond n'étaient pas en restent, l'une d'entre elles glissant le long du dos hâlé tandis que l'autre s'emmêlait dans les mèches azures, démêlant quelques unes rapidement. Tous deux eurent des milliers de frissons qui parcoururent tout leur être... Une morsure un peu plus violente fit sursauter l'anglais, l'excitation grimpait en flèche... L'ancien Dragon des mers commença alors à passer à la vitesse supérieure...

D'un mouvement sec, la Wyvern plaqua l'ex Marina sur le matelas. Les mèches folles s'éparpillant sur les draps dans un tableau azuré. Les poignets de chaque côtés de sa tête, le torse se soulevant à un rythme rapide et ses jambes relevées d'une façon sensuelle. Le cadet des Gémeaux était en cet instant un véritable appel à la luxure.

-"Kanon..."

-"..."

Avec empressement, le Juge écarta les jambes du chevalier et se plaça entre elles, leurs bassins se rencontrant. Le feu brûlait dans leurs veines et les légères morsures que prodiguait le Spectre fit littéralement décoller l'ex-Marina qui s'agrippa aux épaules musclées de son amant tout en continuant à frotter leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

La chaleur devint insoutenable... Le jeune chevalier saisit la nuque de son partenaire et plaqua avec violence ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, mais ils s'en moquaient complètement, leurs langues s'emmêlaient dans un combat de domination... Ce furent les mains traîtresses de Rhadamanthe qui firent rouler les grains de chair entre ses doigts qui firent tomber la dernière barrière de contrôle chez le frère de Saga.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour du bassin pressant le Spectre contre lui, profitant d'avoir son visage tout près pour lui mordre doucement le lobe de son oreille.

La Wyvern perdit littéralement la raison, hyper sensible sur ce point. C'est avec impatience qu'il lui saisit le dessous des cuisses pour s'introduire en son amant. Les ongles de celui-ci écorchèrent la chair tendre de ses épaules pour finir par glisser tout le long de son dos lorsqu'il se mit en mouvement. De légers gémissements commencèrent à s'entendre, malgré que Kanon se mordait les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques sons. Ça rendait son amant complètement dingue. Il le savait... Rhadamanthe adorait avoir le contrôle.

Le corps du Juge trembla légèrement en sentant sa chair être blessée. De la lave coulait dans ses veines et sa peau ne réclamait que celle bronzée de son partenaire. Les mains hâlées remontaient vers la nuque claire lorsque la Wyvern toucha un point bien sensible, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux n'arrivaient même plus à rester ouverts tellement le plaisir est violent et pourtant, ses dents continuaient à mutiler ses lèvres pour contenir ces sons qui accorderaient une victoire bien trop rapide au Spectre.

Mais ce que Kanon oubliait c'était que le Spectre en question s'était appliqué à connaître le moindre de ses points sensibles. Comme souffler légèrement sur le cou bronzé, mordiller sa clavicule tout en prenant un rythme terriblement lent, le faisant languir...

-"..."

-"Rhadamanthe !"

À peine son nom fût-il prononcé que le serviteur d'Hadès se retrouva plaqué à son tour sur le matelas, son magnifique chevalier le surplombant. En un instant, ils firent de nouveau un. Sous la montée de plaisir le Juge laissa échapper un grondement et saisit les hanches de son compagnon, pour tenter de mener la danse, mais c'était sans compter l'obstination du Gémeaux qui saisit les traîtresses pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens, ses reins basculaient d'avant en arrière et lorsque les océans rencontrent l'or en fusion, ils le surent tous les deux qu'en cet instant, rien n'était plus important. Pas mêmes leurs Dieux respectifs...

Leurs bouches s'unissaient dans un gémissement commun. Le rythme devint de plus en plus endiablé. Kanon fini par se retrouver avec les jambes sur les épaules du Juge celui-ci prenant un malin plaisir à percuter ce point dans un mouvement de hanches extrêmement bien visé qui fit décoller le plus jeune.

Ce fut, au bout d'une heure de torture, qu'ils vinrent tous les deux en se dévorant les lèvres, se mordant, se défiant pour finalement s'embrasser avec une passion ardente.

D'un mouvement lent, Rhadamanthe roula sur le côté tentant de reprendre sa respiration tout comme le cadet des Gémeaux qui retombait doucement sur terre, essuyant discrètement les sillons d'eau sur le coin de ses yeux. C'était toujours comme ça... Quand le Spectre lui faisait l'amour, il finissait toujours par avoir un orgasme qui le faisait littéralement décoller au point d'en verser des larmes de plaisir.

Un frisson fit trembler légèrement le cadet des gémeaux. Les draps étaient complètement trempés et leurs corps aussi. Mais là, en cet instant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger. Il se sentait bien aux côtés de ce Juge qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Kanon se tourna sur le côté pour mieux l'observer, d'un geste lent, il rabattu la couette sur eux pour ensuite contempler le blond.

Les bras derrière la tête, les yeux clos, un visage calme, presque doux. Le jumeau de Saga admira ce corps sublime et se rapprocha un petit plus de lui, recherchant sa chaleur.

-"..."

-"Si un jour, je décidais vraiment de te..."

-"Ne termine pas ta phrase."

-"..."

-"Kanon, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me menaces de partir, ça se fini toujours pareillement."

-"..."

-"Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai bien senti que c'était différent."

-"Ah oui ?"

-"Cette histoire comme quoi j'avais couché avec Valentine. Ca t'a rendu complètement fou..."

-"Je ne suis pas réputé pour être partageur..."

-"Je l'ai senti que si cette fois, je te laissais partir avec une phrase cinglante pour ensuite attendre que tu reviennes, ça serait fini pour de bon."

-"..."

-"Kanon... Tu ne réalises pas..."

-"Réaliser quoi ?"

-"Si je t'avais réellement perdu... J'aurai été capable de monter la tête à Hadès pour déclencher une autre guerre, et ainsi, pouvoir me battre contre toi à nouveau."

Le Gémeau se redressa d'un coup, choqué, son poing était prêt à heurter la joue du blond mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main, profitant de la situation pour l'attirer sur son torse avec un sourire vainqueur.

-"T'es pas bien dans ta tête ?!"

-"Parce que si je te quittais, tu resterais de marbre ?"

Kanon cessa de se débattre pour plonger ses océans dans l'or en fusion. Que Rhadamanthe le quitte, il n'y avait jamais pensé. C'était toujours lui qui avait menacé de partir. Le blond s'était toujours contenté soit de revenir le chercher, soit d'attendre son retour après une crise de nerf bien sentie.

Le cadet des Gémeaux baissa la tête, ses doigts courant sur le torse pâle de son amant.

-"Personnellement... J'ai toujours pensé que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on se quitte, on finirait toujours par rester ensemble."

-"...Kanon... J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu es vraiment adorable en cet instant."

Le cadet des Gémeaux saisit un coussin et l'aplatit sur la tête de son Juge dans une tentative de l'étouffer. Ce fut sans compter sur la force de celui-ci qui le renversa sur le matelas humide, pour lui administrer un sublime baiser enflammé... Une des mains de l'ex-Marina se posa sur la joue du Spectre, répondant avec passion. Toutes ses forces venaient de s'envoler.

-"..."

-"Je ne te laisserai jamais partir."


End file.
